


Accidentally In Love

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [7]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was something so charming, naïve and sexy about her when they’d first met and that had hardly changed over the years.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

They’d been accidentally in love for years, he’d never intended for it to happen but that was life. There was something so charming, naïve and sexy about her when they’d first met and that had hardly changed over the years. Some days were easier than others and while he was married to Andrea he could often convince himself that it was Andie, not C.J., who was the love of his life.

So many things in his life happened by accident, but the day he brought C.J. to New Hampshire was not accidental it was intentional through and through. She was suited to the job, could hold her own with him and therefore most people but it meant that he could have his best friend back and could keep telling himself that they were nothing but friends. He ignored his failing marriage and focused all of is being on winning that campaign because Jed Bartlet was the real thing and because C.J. was there every step of the way.

_“Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love”_

There were times when he honestly wondered what would happen if they let themselves love each other, because he was sure that she loved him too only she was better at hiding it. Saying it like that made him sound desperate but he knew C.J. best.

_“We were once  
Upon a time in love”_

It was just easier to deny it some days; deny how close they were; how long they’d been friends; deny that history that made them so strong. They were accidentally in love; he didn’t plan it but did not regret it.


End file.
